hairspraymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Elijah Kelley I Support Your Run And Tell That Song Plus Your Culture's Ancient Stuff Why HERE.
Okay people stuff related to Hairspray's remake Elijah Kelley's song Run And Tell That doesn't only make me think of luckily finding a real friend at school during such a scary uneasy era of life, but the song's also able to make me think of romance expressed privately, school tales that have some joy to share, active celebrations including the wonderful ways Africans celebrate events of life outdoors altogether, this song even makes me think of when you feel out of place but you've finally found someone you know you can share your harmony with. My insight helps me see what parts of my life have a few similar to parts of what Elijah Kelley's people have experienced for years. 1 Just lucky I'm able to help my Grandma prevent discrimination since I'm light in my skin color 2 Just like the terribly sad level of hatred the brave Africans experience I experienced being feared quite daily at school, the fear people expressed near me was just as sincere. My seizures were feared and my Autism increased the fear others felt. This is what helps me see you can scare people and still be a good person on the inside. When fear happens this way it's not your fault, it's the other person refusing to learn anything and hurrying away from you. 3 I'm loyal enough to Africans To be hated by those who rudely make fun of how the Africans live, however they're the group I have trouble controlling my excitements of, so even in this situation I'm not easy to put pressure on. I don't listen to reputation I patiently learn and choose who to spend time with judging frequent behavior plus my will to be helpful whether you have a disability or not. I even have the courage to help the low functioning people. 4 Europe and Africa in the ancient days when doctors didn't know much yet either, I'm lucky I didn't live around the time I'd be considered one who had an evil spirit within her body or around the time that those with Epilepsy were considered cursed, or considered a witch by other cultures of Europe. So I know a little about what it feels like to be around those who think you have some sort magic spell put on you and that deepens my emotions for Jews who went South to countries like Ethiopia. 5 Due to films I've always understood the ancient paintings and ancient expressions done with music done by cultures of Africa and that they went to other places wanting to remember their old ways and live free. This is what I understand enough to have deep emotion for Africans who bravely travel to other continents whether a Jew or Not. It makes sense to value FREEDOM. 6 Their Jazz music can lift my emotions instantly. It's understanding the real reasons of African music that makes me imagine trying to dance with those like Elijah Kelley. The Run And Tell That song is even why I'm now able to play the Hairspray soundtrack more often now. 7 Knowing the Jews aren't the only ones who struggle quite seriously in Africa that's the statement that causes my frustration to deepen so quick when the Africans are disrespected in public, plus that being teased daily because of my Autism increases my understanding of how this situation isn't at all easy and takes practice to really tolerate and this issue also increases my courage to be near the African Americans I meet, I'd even let an African on Africa's own lands escort me though. This group is sadly made fun non-stop I even feel bad that persecution in Africa has been since the beginning of time but then distressfully just spread while Africans mainly wanted to live in peace even if traveling was only way to settle down quick enough while they were sadly forced to forget the majority of their old ways to do stuff. It's true whether animal or a person Don't Force Them To Be Someone They Don't Want To Be, Love Them For Who They Are. My deep understanding of this big issue does a bit with knowing for the majority of people I'm too unique.......... Yes I agree with you Africa, Hold A True Friend With Both Hands. 8 I also agree with Africa's mainly values and so my ability to keep calm around them isn't hard for me either, Cooperation, Balance, Sharing, Generosity, Unity. I'm totally willing to accept that Africans had their ways of being active near wildlife. It's the African Folklore I enjoy the most, and I don't mind if the historic fiction I'm reading is about Africa or Africans who cross the sea to another continent their bravery doesn't hide from me! 9 Nobody would want to lose everything all of the sudden that's the clearly true statement that causes my feelings such as my sorrow and sympathy for the Africans everywhere around the world to deepen so quick, I also love several of Africa's Wild Animals, this includes me knowing Africa's wild canines. Plus that without having someone to help me live properly with stuff like finance I'd be quite likely to lose nearly everything too, so I have small hints of how they feel I just can't guess how deep their own emotions are while going so much trouble with Europe and Asia, plus what Africans sadly go through in the USA too. 10 the other thing that causes my feelings for Africans to be so deep is I have enough insight to realize similarities in history so Mexico, Spain, and Africa share emough similarities in wars, traditions, and rituals for me to just show Africans some respect no matter where the rest of their family came from plus that my first ancestors were Jewish, which helps me understand some of the main wishes Africans share no matter where they live today. Category:Blog posts